It is well known that the higher the viscosity of a liquid composition, the greater will be its residence time when applied to a non-horizontal surface such as a wall. This viscosity can be increased in many ways. Especially for compositions containing a hypochlorite bleach, a variety of formulations have been proposed, but thickening systems have also been proposed for aqueous cleaning compositions of a pH not higher than 7.0. GB 1,240,469, for instance, discloses compositions, suitable for cleaning metal, glass and painted surfaces, which compositions have a pH not higher than 7.0 and comprise (a) an inorganic acid, an organic acid or an acidic salt (b) a cationic detergent and (c) a water insoluble or partially water soluble covalent compound other than the compounds under (b) and which contains oxygen or halogen and at least one hydrocarbon chain of at least four carbon atoms.
As component (c) can more particularly be used an ester of an inorganic acid, a fatty acid or an ester of a fatty acid, a carboxylic acid ester in which the hydrocarbon chain derived from the alcohol has at least four carbon atoms, an alkyl chloride, a hydroxyl compound or substituted hydroxy compound, and the hydroxy compound is preferably water insoluble, such as a fatty alcohol, containing from 4-30 carbon atoms in at least one alkyl chain.
As cationic detergent only an amine oxide of a special structure is mentioned, which is exemplified by a large number of representatives, the actual application of quaternary ammonium salts being neither disclosed in general terms, nor in specifically exemplified representatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,453 discloses a stable, cold water dispersible fabric softening composition comprising from about 60 to 20% by weight of a cationic quaternary ammonium softener, an organic anionic sulphonate, the weight ratio of the cationic softener to the anionic detergent being from about 40:1 to 5:1, and wherein the anionic sulphonate is selected from benzene or naphthalene sulphonate or a polyalkyl substituted aromatic sulphonate with one of the alkyl groups having not more than 18 C-atoms and each of the remaining alkyl groups has not more than 2 carbon atoms.
Considering the statements in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,453, lines 42-45 and lines 57-64 of column, it is clear that a person skilled in the art would only be led away from trying to use combinations of cationic quarternary compounds and an anionic sulphonate as thickening composition. A person skilled in the art was even fortified in that prejudice on account of Kunishov et al, Tr. Mezhdunar. Kong. Paverkhn.--Akt. Veschestvam, 7 th 1976 (publ. 1978), 3, 150-8, Nats. Komm. SSSR Poverchn.--Akt. Veschchestvam Moscow, USSR.
British Patent Application No. 2,010,892 discloses an aqueous liquid detergent composition especially adapted for dishwashing, comprising 5-60% by weight of an organic synthetic surfactant system of at least two surfactants and 5-50% by weight of citrus juice, said organic synthetic surfactant system consisting of
1) from 30-90 parts by weight of the surfactant system of a calcium sensitive anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of water-soluble C.sub.8 -C.sub.16 alkyl benzene sulphonates, alkane sulphonates having 8-20 carbon atoms, olefin sulphonates having 8-20 carbon atoms, di-C.sub.8-20 alkyl sulphosuccinates, di-C.sub.8-12 alkylphenol sulphosuccinates, primary and secondary alkyl sulphates having 8-20 carbon atoms, C.sub.8-20 alkyl polyethoxy sulphates having 1-25 ethoxygroups and mixtures thereof;
2) from about 70-10 parts by weight of a less calcium sensitive second surfactant selected from the group consisting of water-soluble nonionic condensation products obtained by condensing from 5-30 moles of an alkylene oxide, preferably ethylene or propylene oxide, with one mole of a hydrophobic compound having 8-24 carbon atoms and at least one reactive hydrogen atom, e.g., an amino group. According to page 3, lines 2-4, as additional optional ingredients can be added: hydrotropes and solubilizing agents such as sodium or potassium toluene sulphonate and sodium or potassium xylene sulphonate, which are generally added to promote phase stability, especially of compositions with high concentrations of surfactants. PA1 a) 0.1-50% by weight of a weak acid, having a pK value &gt;2.0; PA1 b) from 0.1 to 20% by weight of an amine, more particularly selected from primary, secondary or tertiary amines and diamines carrying at least one nitrogen linked hydrocarbon group, which represents a saturated or unsaturated linear or branched alkyl group having at least 10 carbon atoms and preferably 16-24 carbon atoms, or an aryl, aralkyl or alkarygroup containing up to 24carbon atoms, and wherein the optional other nitrogen linked groups are formed by optionally substituted alkylgroups, arylgroup or aralkylgroups or polyalkoxy groups and preferably polyethoxy or polypropoxy groups, containing at most 5 alkoxygroups and more preferably 1-3, or wherein the amine is in the form of a heterocyclic ring, containing at least two nitrogen atoms, one of which being substituted by amino (lower) alkyl or hydroxy (lower) alkyl, preferably reacted with fatty acids, with the ring further carrying a linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl group having at least 10 carbon atoms; PA1 c) from 0.01% to 5% by weight of an organic, anionic sulphonate selected from the group consisting of cumene sulphonate, xylene sulphonate, and toluene sulphonate, in their acid or salt form, and mixtures thereof; and PA1 d) water at 100% by weight, wherein optionally one or more additional cleaning, disinfecting and/or odorizing agents may be dissolved in minor amounts, the percentages by weight being calculated on the weight of the total aqueous composition. PA1 a) 10% by weight of formic acid or citric acid, PA1 b) 2% by weight of N,N-dimethyl oleyl amine or bis(2-hydroxyethyl)oleyl amine or N-oleyl-1,3-diaminopropane, PA1 c) 2% by weight of sodium xylene sulphonate (40%), PA1 d) 0.2% by weight of methylsalicylate as perfume, and PA1 e) water to 100% showing a viscosity, measured by means of a Brookfield LVT, 60 rpm at 20.degree. C., of 550-1000 mPa.s. PA1 i) an amine as specified hereinbefore under (b); PA1 ii) an organic anionic sulphonate as specified hereinbefore under (c).
However, considering these afore-mentioned statements in GB-A-2,010,892, it is clear that a person skilled in the art when looking for thickening compositions, would only be led away from trying to prepare thickening compositions based on the use of solubilizing viscosity decreasing cumene, toluene or xylene sulphonates, having moreover in mind the prejudice as mentioned hereinbefore on page 2.
A similar picture may be derived by a person skilled in the art from European Patent Application No. 0,172,534, disclosing compositions for cleaning hard surfaces, having a content of (a) non-ionic adducts of ethylene oxide to aliphatic vicinal hydroxyamine with a linear alkyl chain of 10 to 20 carbon atoms (b) anionic surfactants (consisting of linear alkylbenzene sulphonate or linear alkane sulphonate with 8-20 carbon atoms in the alkyl residue) and optionally other usual components of such compositions, wherein the amount of adduct of 3-20 moles of ethylene oxide and the sulphonate is 2 to 30% by weight and wherein the ratio of a:b is from 1:1 to 1:15.
According to page 5, citric acid, tartaric acid, benzene hexacarboxylic acid, phosphoric acid, lactic acid, and the like, may be added to these compositions.
Moreover, European Patent Application No. 0,172,534 on page 5 states that known hydrotrophe compounds, e.g., lower alkyl arylsulphonate such as toluene, xylene or cumene sulphonate, may be added as such or in the salt form.
As a result of extensive research and experimentation it has surprisingly been found now that improved thickened aqueous phase cleaning compositions could be obtained, which comprise
A preferred embodiment of the afore-defined compositions is formed by thickened aqueous cleaning compositions having a pH from 0.5-4, containing 1-10% by weight of the amine and containing 1-10% by weight of an acid having a pK value of 2.8-5.5, and preferably 3.0-5.0. More specifically an acid selected from the group consisting of formic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid, adipic acid, acetic acid, phosphoric acid, sulphamic acid, glutaric acid, and lactic acid used. Most preferred are the compositions containing formic acid or citric acid.
Examples of additional cleaning, disinfecting and/or odorizing agents are detergent builder salts, perfumes, antibiotics or auxiliary detergents, which may normally be used in an amount of up to 5% by weight.
Specific classes of the amines as specified under (b) can be represented by the following formulae: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 represents a saturated or unsaturated linear or branched alkyl group having at least 10 carbon atoms and preferably 16-24 carbon atoms, or an aryl, aralkyl or alkaryl group containing up to 24 carbon atoms, wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 may be the same or different and represent hydrogen, an alkyl group, and preferably a lower alkyl group containing 1-4 carbon atoms and more preferably a methyl group, or poly(alkoxy) group, preferably a poly(ethoxy) or poly(propoxy) group, wherein more preferably the number of ethoxy or propoxy radicals is at most 5, or ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is defined before and R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be the same or different and represent hydrogen, alkyl, poly(ethoxy) or poly(propoxy) groups, and n is a number from 1 to 6 and more preferably 2-4 , or ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is a hydroxyalkyl or amino alkyl group containing 1-4 carbon atoms, preferably reacted with a saturated or unsaturated fatty acid with 8-20 carbon atoms and R.sub.2 is an alkyl or alkenyl group, linear or branched, with 8-20 carbon atoms.
A class of more specific examples of the amines as defined hereinbefore comprises:
oleyl amine, PA0 stearyl amine, PA0 tallow amine, PA0 hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 lauryl amine, PA0 myristyl amine, PA0 cetyl amine, and PA0 soja alkyl amine or mixtures thereof. PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)oleyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tetra(ethoxy)]oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)stearyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)stearyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tetra(ethoxy)]stearyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tetra(ethoxy)]tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)lauryl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)myristyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl di(ethoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)lauryl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)myristyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)cetyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)cetyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]cetyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]myristyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl di(ethoxy)]tallow maine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]oleyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxyethyl tri(ethoxy)]stearyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)stearyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)lauryl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)myristyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)cetyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)stearyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)lauryl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)myristyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)cetyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]oleyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]stearyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]myristyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl di(propoxy)]cetyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]oleyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]stearyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]myristyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tri(propoxy)]cetyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]oleyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]stearyl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]lauryl amine, PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]myristyl amine, and PA0 bis[2-hydroxypropyl tetra(propoxy)]cetyl amine or mixtures thereof. PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)cetyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)cetyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)cetyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl ethoxy)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)hydrogenated tallow amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)soja alkyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)cetyl amine, and PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl propoxy)oleyl amine or mixtures thereof. PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)oleyl amine, PA0 bis(2-hydroxypropyl)tallow amine, and PA0 bis(2-hydroxyethyl)tallow amine are used. PA0 N,N-dimethyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl stearyl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl stearyl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl stearyl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl stearyl amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl stearyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl (hydrogenated) tallow amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl (hydrogenated) tallow amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl (hydrogenated) tallow amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl (hydrogenated) tallow amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl (hydrogenated) tallow amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-difenyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl cetyl amine, PA0 N,N-diethyl cetyl amine, PA0 N,N-dipropyl cetyl amine, PA0 N,N-dibenzyl cetyl amine, and PA0 N,N-difenyl cetyl amine or mixtures thereof. PA0 N,N-dimethyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl lauryl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl cetyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl myristyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl soja alkyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl tallow amine, and PA0 N,N-dimethyl stearyl amine or mixture thereof. PA0 N,N-dimethyl oleyl amine, PA0 N,N-dimethyl tallow amine, and PA0 N,N-dimethyl soja alkyl amine are used. PA0 N-oleyl-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-stearyl-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-(hydrogenated)tallow-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-soja alkyl-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-lauryl-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-myristyl-1,3diaminopropane, PA0 N-cetyl-1,3-diaminopropane, PA0 N-oleyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-stearyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-(hydrogenated)tallow-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-soja alkyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-lauryl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-myristyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-cetyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-oleyl-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-stearyl-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-(hydrogenated)tallow-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-soja alkyl-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-lauryl-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-myristyl-1,5-diaminopentane, PA0 N-cetyl-1,5-diaminopentane or mixtures thereof. PA0 N-oleyl-1,3-diaminopropane, PA0 N-oleyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-tallow-1,3-diaminopropane, PA0 N-tallow-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-stearyl-1,3-diaminopropane, PA0 N-stearyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-oleyl-1,3-diaminopropane, PA0 N-oleyl-1,4-diaminobutane, PA0 N-tallow-1,3-diaminopropane, and PA0 N-tallow-1,4-diaminobutane are used. PA0 2-oleyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-aminoethyl-4,5dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja alkyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-cetyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja-alkyl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-cetyl-1-amino-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja-alkyl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-cetyl-1-amino-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja-alkyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-cetyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja-alkyl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-cetyl-1-hydroxy-n-propyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-stearyl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-(hydrogenated)tallow-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja-alkyl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-lauryl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-myristyl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, and PA0 2-cetyl-1-hydroxy-n-butyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole or mixtures thereof. PA0 2-oleyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-tallow-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja alkyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-soja alkyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, and PA0 2-tallow-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole. PA0 2-oleyl-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-oleyl-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, PA0 2-tallow-1-aminoethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole, and PA0 2-tallow-1-hydroxyethyl-4,5-dihydro imidazole are used.
A preferred group of these compounds comprises oleyl amine and tallow amine.
According to another embodiment of the present compositions, a typical class of amines as defined hereinbefore, comprises:
A preferred group of these compounds is comprising:
Most preferably
According to another embodiment of the present compositions, a typical specific class of amines as defined hereinbefore, comprises:
A preferred group of the latter class comprises:
Most preferably
According to another embodiment of the present compositions, a typical specific class of amines as defined hereinbefore, comprises:
A preferred group of the latter group comprises:
Most preferably
According to another embodiment of the present compositions, a typical specific class of amines as defined hereinbefore, comprises:
A preferred group of the latter class comprises:
Most preferably
The amines are more preferably used in amounts from 1 to 5% by weight based on the total weight of the composition, depending on the specific type of the agent and the desired final viscosity.
Preferred embodiments of the present compositions are formed by those containing one or more salts of the sulphonates, specified under (c). Typical salts of the sulphonates, specified under (c) are the sodium, potassium, ammonium, and lower amine salts, of which the sodium salts are preferred. The sodium salt of xylene sulphonate is more preferred. The sulphonates are preferably used in amounts from 1 to 5% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
The compositions according to the present invention exhibit a viscosity of at least 200 mPa.s at 20.degree. C.
For compositions exhibiting optimum thickening effects, the ratio of the weights of, e.g., the amine and the sulphonate is in the range from 0.1-6 and preferably from 1.5-3 and more preferably around about 2.5.
A more preferred embodiment of the thickened cleaning compositions of the present invention is formed by a thickened cleaning composition which comprises:
It will be appreciated that another aspect of the invention is formed by a premix compositions for the preparation of the afore-described thickened aqueous compositions by dilution with water, optionally, containing other desired ingredients, which comprise at least:
It will be appreciated that the thickened aqueous compositions according to the present invention may be prepared by dilution of such a premix composition with water, containing the desired amount of weak acid and of other desired minor ingredients. According to an alternative embodiment of the preparation of the finally used thickened aqueous compositions, the weak acid independently may be added to the premix before or after the addition of water.
The thickening systems described above display a viscosity temperature relationship that has a parabolic profile with the maximum viscosity being obtained at a temperature in the range from 0.degree. C. to 30.degree. C. An increase in chain length of the higher alkyl chain in the amine will in general cause the temperature at which this peak occurs to be higher, whereas a reduction of this higher alkyl chain length and/or branching of this alkyl chain, causes the temperature at which the maximum viscosity is produced by the system to be lower.
It will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that an ideal situation, wherein the viscosity of the composition should be independent of the temperature over a temperature range which encompasses the practical domestic use conditions, i.e., from 5.degree.-25.degree. C., is approached most closely by the compositions of the present invention, employing a blend of specific amines and specific sulphonates, the application of which would certainly be rejected by persons skilled in the art.
It will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the optimum characteristics of the compositions of the present invention will be governed by the specific kind of amine, kind of sulphonate, kind of acid in the composition, amount of acid electrolyte concentration in total composition, ratio of weights of the amine-sulphonate combination and counter ion of the sulphonates.
Another feature of the present invention is formed by the application of the thickened aqueous single phase compositions according to the usual methods of this specific art of cleaning non-horizontal surfaces such as walls, windows and sanitary fittings.